Haunting me for the last time
by rikufool
Summary: Sesshomaru has never been able to figure out when the problem started. Inuyasha is none the wiser, what happens when they face each other and find they share something deeper. Lemons to come SessInu. Next update in a couple of days, Making bro a prezzie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters mentioned in this fiction.

This FF is rated M for later Lemons. If you do not like Yaoi then do not complain to me just don't read it, if you do not like the brother pairing that is not my problem, again don't read it if you do not like these things.

----------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru's POV

A swift punch to the face and all went quiet. He lay there on the grassy garden, crushing the flower garden that Rin had so carefully planted. Slowly raising his hand to his cheek, tending to the searing pain that cut across his pale cheek he looked up to the offender.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You filthy half-breed, don't you ever lay a finger on me again. I'll have nothing to do with you, get out of my house and stay away from me. You are no brother of mine"

He turned his back on him for what may have been the last time. He didn't dare look back. He knew he was stronger and he acted like he was perfect in every way, this ego of his was his biggest flaw. It often got him into trouble his little 'god complex'. Sesshomaru, he was constantly staring at his own loneliness he wanted to end it, find someone to love but whenever anyone tried to get close to him he pushed them away, literally. He saw his younger brother Inuyasha and saw all of the people that clung to his ever move and word, he wanted that, but it could never happen, he accepted this but hated it all the same. He walked into his room and sat on his large, soft bed, donned with black silk sheets. He looked up to the ceiling and sighed heavily. How long had he been living now? Yes it was 22 years, and how long had he hated his own existence? At least 11 years, how long had he covered it up with arrogance? Since he had realised that no-one liked him for him. It may be quite impossible to understand how he felt, day in and day out living through the same routine. He wakes up, he gets ready, he goes to work, he comes home, he takes a shower, and he finds a new way to push someone dear to him away. The latter being the only spontaneity in his life.

He flung his body backwards, sinking into the comfort of his bed, rolling onto his side, his face covered by the knee length silvery soft hair. He caught sight of himself in the mirror, the first though to enter his mind at that time was 'You're pathetic'. A sigh escaped his lips as he saw through his hair the picture on his dresser. Closing his eyes slowly and turning to lie on his back once more. The room silent, everyone had left for the day, he was alone, as usual.

"How long has it been little brother? How long since I last told you how worthy you truly are? Too long." His gentle voice broke the silence softly.

His pale skinned hand rose to grip his forehead, his eyes scrunched with a poor attempt to hold back a tear. Alas it fell and proudly too, a lone tear streaking the porcelain cheek. Slowly drifting into a quiet slumber, Sesshomaru's hand fell to land by his head, thudding into his hair, entangled.

-SxI-SxI-SxI-

"_Wait, onii san, wait" A giggling child could be heard, soft footsteps chasing; a thud on the ground could be heard. The young boy had jumped onto his older brother's back and both had fallen to the ground._

"_Inu, you caught me, that means it's my turn, I'll count you go and hi…"_

"_Sesshomaru… You must come inside, your father wishes to speak with you" _

"_But I… alright… hey Inu I'll be right back okay, I'm just going inside for a minute"_

"_Okay Sesshy" That was the last time Sesshomaru had ever seen that smile._

_Some time later Sesshomaru emerged from the house, a grimace on his face. He walked slowly towards the cherry blossom tree that he had grown so fond of. He though upon the information he had just received, looking to the ground he took a moment to take it all in. He didn't know how to feel. Soft footsteps could be heard once again, running towards him._

"_Onii san, onii san… I found you… Sesshy…?"_

"_Don't ever call me that again, I am not your brother, my name is not _Sesshy_, it's Sesshomaru and you will do well to remember that you half breed."_

"_Onii san…" Tears began to well up in the child's eyes, his voice beginning to strain, his heart was breaking. _

"_Stay away from me, you are filth"_

-SxI-SxI-SxI-

Sesshomaru woke abruptly, gripping his forehead; he looked down, his eyes wide, his breath uneven. Blinking away another tear he raised his head.

"So that was it"

-----------------------------

Oooh I'm scandalous aren't I. Haha, well here is a preview of the next chapter:

"Sesshomaru, don't do this, please, you are my brother, this isn't right" He panted heavily as he felt that ever haunting silvery hair trail across his cheek.

----

That's all you're getting my luffies feedback please, comments


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru's POV

A knock on the door broke Sesshomaru out of his trance, he didn't know quite how long he had sat in that same position, pondering, comforting himself. He turned his head sharply to gaze at the closed door and heard another loud knock. The door creaked open slowly, causing him to tilt his head slightly to see who was there. He glared as a small face peeped around the over large door, a hint of sadness tinted her eyes. It was Rin.

"Sesshomaru… are you feeling better now? You're not angry any more are you?"

He took a long and painfully slow, deep breath, turning his head away from her a slight grin greeted his lips, he couldn't help but smile when that sweet little girl looked at him, she always looked so helpless. It seemed not much could deter her from Sesshomaru and visa versa.

"No, I'm not angry, not right now any way."

"Can I come in? I need to ask you something." Came her innocent, quiet voice.

"Of course, you know you are always welcome to ask me anything… what is on your mind?"

She toddled over to seat herself beside him, the bed was much too tall for her however and so the moment called for a touch of help from Sesshomaru. He placed his hands under her arms and lifted her up onto the bed, seating her comfortably beside him. She grinned broadly her eyes squinting slightly, she always seemed so innocent, and he wanted her to always stay that way. He gave her a soft smile in return, he always did, and she was one of his many weaknesses.

"Sesshomaru… why do you hate Inuyasha so much, he is your brother isn't he?"

"Yes he is, no matter how much I'd like to deny it, he… he's just so arrogant and…"

"And what?"

"It doesn't matter, why do you want to know?"

"I just don't like to see you upset or angry because it makes me upset too"

He gave a soft laugh in return to her statement. She had no reason to worry about him and yet she did, she might as well have been his own child; she seemed to be the only one who did care about him. He gently ruffled her hair and pulled her into a hug; it was as though he was her father.

"You don't have to worry about me Rin; I'm the one that's supposed to worry about you"

"mmphcntbreef" Rin muffled as she was held too tightly.

"What?" He let go of her and looked down at her with a look of utter confusion. Rin took a deep breath and placed her palms onto the bed.

"I couldn't breath, you were hugging me too tight" She said slowly through strained pants of breath.

"Rin, I'm sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength"

"It's okay, just no more hugs for you until you do know your own strength"

She giggled as she regained her normal breathing pattern, Sesshomaru's worried look melted away at the sound of her laughter and was once more replaced with that so rarely seen soft smile. The sound of a child's laughter, it seemed to tame the beast inside him. Rin gave one last smile and skipped out of the room humming a sweet tune as she left. The door shut once again.

"I may not want to say why, but I know I can change it"

-SxI-SxI-SxI-

Inuyasha's POV

It had been a very long day; he sauntered into his living room. The television had been left on since he left. He flicked the switch and fell back onto the couch; his eyes wide open as he stared at the ceiling, his back of his head resting on the palms of his hands as they were folded under his neck.

_What are you doing right now? Do you ever think about me anymore? I think about you, I remember how we used to be. What was it that spoiled it? You never did tell me._

He drifted into a light sleep. Within half an hour there was a loud knock on the door and as Inuyasha shot up awake from his sleep, for some reason he got a strong feeling that he knew exactly who was at the door. He bit his lip and prayed that he was wrong. He unlocked the door and as soon as he had creaked the door open, it was ripped from his grip and thrown back into the wall. He was always impatient. And alas Inuyasha's instincts were correct, they always were. He was shoved backwards and the door was slammed once again back to its original closed position, albeit with the doorframe slightly cracked now.

"Hello to you too brother. To what do I owe this displeasure?"

"Don't get smart with me; you know perfectly well why I am here"

"I do? … Alright I can see you don't want to play today, not that you ever do, but honestly I don't know why you are here"

"Allow me to explain, seat yourself Inuyasha"

"Yes sir… I really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut don't I" He sat down once more on his couch, Sesshomaru on the other hand remained stood by the door.

"Indeed, well little brother, I have come here to tell you something that I have been regrettably holding back for quite some time now. Perhaps you know of what I am referring to, but I do not have the time to wait for your jokey replies."

He paced by the side of the couch, chancing glances down at Inuyasha, hoping that he was following what Sesshomaru was saying, perhaps not though, it seemed as though he was growing weary more than anything.

"I am referring to the day when our relationship took a turn for the worse"

"Oh you mean the day you turned into a complete bastard out of the blue and never in the past eleven years explained to me what the hell went wrong"

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth together and strained the next few words, he was desperately trying to hold back a bout of anger, but it seemed Inuyasha was willing to test Sesshomaru's utter lack of patience.

"Yes that day"

"The day when you officially changed my life for the worse because you were never there for me when I needed you the most"

Inuyasha knew he had gone too far, but he had been holding back his feelings on the matter for far too long. Sesshomaru did not contain his anger for much longer before he picked Inuyasha up by the throat and slammed him into the wall.

"Listen you little ingrate, I am trying to explain to you what happened but if you won't allow me to, then fine"

He dropped Inuyasha to the ground and headed towards the door. Inuyasha gripped at his own throat trying to catch his breath as he panted out to his brother.

"Sesshomaru, don't do this, please, you are my brother, this isn't right"

Sesshomaru sighed deeply. He may be an idiot but he was still Sesshomaru's brother. Sesshomaru had come to tell Inuyasha something and he had to tell him or he would go through his life hating himself for every second he had been cruel to Inuyasha and would blame himself for the way his life had turned out. Inuyasha looked up to his brother and gave a pleading look. He panted heavily as he felt that ever haunting silvery hair trail across his cheek. He raised a hand to it and twirled a few strands around his finger.

"I always liked your hair, no matter how many times Dad told you that it had to be cut, you were brave and stood your ground. I always looked up to you because of your bravery"

Sesshomaru's cheeks became ever so slightly tinted with a light blush. As he helped his brother up from the ground, his features softened.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I'm sorry that I never told you why I was so cruel to you."

"So, are you going to tell me why then?"

Sesshomaru nodded slightly and turned to face the opposite way, he didn't want to see Inuyasha's reaction to the news.

---------------------

Heheh yet another cliff hanger I bet you all hate me for it now, but trust me it gets juicier. Comments please

Preview of the next chapter:

He raised his hand slowly to place it against the warmth of his brothers' cheek. He placed a light kiss to end the trail of the lone tear that ran down the porcelain skin. That long silver hair brushed against his cheek as Sesshomaru raised his head to come eye to eye with the one he had always pushed away. The once malicious glare held especially for Inuyasha was gone and instead had been replaced with that of wanting.

------------------

Yeah I'm good haha.


End file.
